La vie qui va
by Drusilla 452
Summary: La vie passe, Hermion et Severus devront s'y faire, on ne peut pas lutter contre elle. ONE-SHOT, légèrement dramatique, sur la chanson de Bénabar.


Auteur : Drusilla

Rating : Léger R

Disclaimeur : Rien n'est à moi, Sev et Hermione sont à Rowling, et la chanson est à Bénabar

Note : Pour la chanson, imaginer la version sorcière, chemises devient robes, citadin devient sorcier, etc.… Sinon, ben en entendant cette chanson, j'ai pensé à notre couple préféré. Je n'en avais jamais lu dans ce style, les rares où nos amoureux rompent c'est dans la violence. Alors voilà !

_La vie qui va_

Je ne compte plus le temps passé à t'observer. Je sais juste que l'aube vient de se lever. Encore une fois je n'ai pas dormi. L'horloge égrène les secondes, c'est le seul bruit qui perturbe le silence depuis que le feu c'est éteint. Il me rappelle le bruit de décompte dans ma tête.

_Le compte à rebours est élancé depuis déjà plusieurs mois_

_On dirait que tu serais plus la maman et que moi j'serais plus le papa_

_On était devenu colocataire, _

_Compagnon de cellule, pensionnaire_

Oui, on le sait depuis quelque temps déjà, l'enfant dont on rêvait ne sera pas. Celui qui a grandi dans nos têtes, on ne le verra jamais. Tu te retournes dans ton sommeil, frôlant mon torse avant de te serrer plus fort contre moi. Inconsciemment tes mains me caressent.

_On assurait le service minimum du couple_

_Mais après le film on faisait plus beaucoup d'heure sup_

_Parodie d'paradis_

_Fermons les guillemets_

_Sur cette minuscule tragédie_

_Sur ce dramelet_

Pleurer ne servirait à rien, pourtant mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Tes yeux s'ouvrent paresseusement, tu me souris. Dieu que je t'aime. Oui je le sais, je t'aime. Mais notre amour a évolué. Nos rêves aussi.

_On voulait vivre, souvient toi_

_Comme dans une pub pour le café_

_Dans une maison aux couleurs vive_

_Toujours ensoleillée_

_Les dents super blanches et les chemises hyper bien repassées_

_Pleins d'amis mannequins qui serait venus dîner_

Tes mains, loin de s'arrêter approfondissent leurs caresses. Elles sont partout à la fois, enflammant mon corps. Je ne peux rester inactif devant ce traitement alors je te le rends. C'est comme si on ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Tu nous déshabilles adroitement, comme j'aime tant. Sans barrière de tissus, rien ne retient nos corps. C'est pressé, c'est maladroit, on se cherche, on se trouve, on parcourt le corps de l'autre comme pour l'apprendre pas cœur avant la séparation fatale.

_Ca c'est vite transformé en sujet du 19-20_

_Sur la misère amoureuse des jeunes citadins_

_Tant pis pour l'enfant dont on ne sera pas les parents_

_Orphelin pré-natal, _

_C'est un vrai scandale_

Oui, cet enfant n'existera que dans nos souvenirs. Mais alors que tes mains s'enroulent autour de mon sexe, plus rien n'a d'importance. Je te connais par cœur, tu commence des longs va et viens, pas trop, je suis déjà bien excité. Tu remplace vite tes mains par ta bouche, tu es pressée, ça c'est nouveau, toi qui aimes tant prendre ton temps

_Machine à voyager dans le temps,_

_C'est nous_

_Elle est bloquée en marche avant,_

_C'est fini un point c'est tout_

Alors je ne prends pas la peine de te préparer. Tu es suffisamment mouillée, prête à m'accueillir. Juste avant de te pénétrer, je te regarde, tu es étendue lascivement, m'invitant du regard. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête, mais mon sexe douloureux me rappelle à l'ordre. J'ai besoin de jouir. Je me glisse lentement en toi ce qui te fait frissonner. Tu commence à remuer le bassin, doucement. Chaque mouvement est une vague qui vient se superposer à l'autre. On accélère, je perds peu à peu le contrôle. Je suce la pointe de tes seins dressés tout en caressant ton clitoris. Tes gémissements sont maintenant discontinus, se mêlant aux miens. Au moment où tu jouies, tu lâches mon nom dans un petit cri qui m'achève. Je me déverse dans un grognement, en te serrant. Comme d'habitude je reste quelques secondes encore en toi, le temps qu'on reprenne notre souffle. Puis tu te dégages et tu te rallonges sur moi, tes cheveux bouclés me chatouillent. Je sais que toi aussi tu retiens tes larmes. C'est pas tant la séparation qui est douloureuse mais surtout la pensée de ce qu'on perd. Cette sécurité, cette chaleur ressentie dans les bras de l'autre. Sans toi, je me sens vide, j'ai froid.

_Tu sanglotes, tu blêmis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure_

_Elle est super cette phrase j'suis balèze comme auteur_

_Tu souris pourtant tu trouves ça triste_

_T'approuves mais tu regrette, c'est ton côté socialiste_

On a plus le choix et je réalise soudain que c'est la dernière fois que tu quitteras ce lit pour te diriger de ta démarche féline vers la salle de bain, la dernière fois que je t'y rejoindrais et que l'on refera l'amour. C'est comme un coup de poignard, alors je sais que sous la douche on va prendre bien plus notre temps, pour retarder l'instant fatal, que cette fois nos mains nous apporterons plus que des frissons, plus que des caresses.

_Tu retournera te faire chier a Venise avec un autre que moi_

_Y aura j'espère une autre fille qui me traînera chez Ikéa_

_Tu m'en diras du bien que c'est une fille pour moi_

_Je mendierai la preuve, la preuve que tu le pense pas_

Oui, on réapprendra à vivre, pourtant, il y aura toujours une place pour l'autre. Je te consolerais si un homme te fait du mal, tu m'écouteras douter. Pourquoi doit-on se séparer ? Ca fait si mal. Et tu sens aussi ton cœur se déchirer, car à présent tes gémissements non rien à voir avec du plaisir. Fini de jouir, fini de jouer. La réalité reprend ses droits. Mais je suis sûr de quelque chose. Je t'ai aimé et je t'aime toujours, Hermione Granger. Mais c'est la vie qui nous sépare, mon amour.

FIN


End file.
